The present invention relates generally to tube fittings and/or junctions, such as tube fittings suitable for transporting fluids in making ice and delivering water throughout a refrigerator.
It is common practice in the art for refrigerators to provide an automatic icemaker, as well as water dispensers to provide the convenience of chilled water to the consumer. To further consumer convenience, ice makers and ice and water dispensers have been integrated into the freezer or fresh food door of the refrigerator. Typically, to integrate the ice maker and the ice and water dispensers into the freezer or fresh food door of the refrigerator, fluid lines for each application are run through the freezer or fresh food door to supply water to the ice maker and water dispenser.